Silvertonsville City Special Region
Silvertonsville City is an fictional Californian city created by TheTriluminosSilvertonLouis AventadorClock793SLX (shorter as AventadorClock793SLX) in the GoAnimate Country . The city is heavily based on Palmont City from both Need For Speed Carbon and Need For Speed World with added districts on the city .The city's population is 2.83 million. The city is 3000 miles away from Vince Bay, California. Unlike Vince Bay, which has districts with far distances, and Vince Bay is destroyed, Silvertonsville City has shorter distances for each district and the city is still alive. Silvertonsville City has various styles of area , which has the same on in Palmont . Silvertonsville received it special region predict since May 2016 . However, Zephyr is like Cross in Need For Speed Carbon. If you take out his cruiser, will be awarded 100,000 in bounty. The city itself splits/divided into nine major area , which are : 1.Downtown Silvertonsville - Based on Downtown Palmont , City Center, based on Los Angeles, San Diego and San Francisco. 2.Trillenium Valley - Very Hollywood-esque and based on Los Angeles and Fortuna , especially Santa Monica and Beverly Hills 3.Goldvine Gardens - Based on Las Vegas and Silverton , and has a small industrial area and high up residential area. 4.Erwinton Industry and Harbor Port - Based on Long Beach and Kempton , and has industrial zones 5.Glorious Park - Mixed district from Downtown Silvertonsville , Trillenium Valley , Goldvine Gardens and Erwinton Industry and Harbor Port , it's a high-end area with a lots tall skyscrapers , R&D subsidiary , small industries area , playgrounds , natures sources , etc . 6.Silvertonsville International Airport - Based on UG2 , World , MW 2012 and Rivals , it's a superlarge modern styles airport terminal located east Downtown Silvertonsville . 7.Steven National Park - Based on Yosemite Park , Steven National Park is Silvertonsville City only National Park with a lots of flora and fauna lives in such as Komodo Dragon , Sumatran Lion , Rafflesia Flower ,etc. 8.Haryanto International Raceway Circuit Track - Based on Sebring , Sepang and Sentul International Circuit , it's a road course auto racing located near Highway 793 and Erwinton Industry and Harbor Port . 9.Larissa Mountain - Based on Crescent Mountain , Carbon Canyons and Glenwood Valley , it's a mountain canyons with a lot sharps , straights and turns with a ski resort and summits . 10. Theresia Ridge - The place of Theresian and Tarakanitas gathered special outside of Glorious Park . Based on Dallas , Texas and New York City and known for their Winter events . In July,29 2016 , SIlvertonsville City SR separated from the GoAnimate Country Capital City and became independence city (Non-GoAnimate City) , although some fandom of GoAnimate in the city were still on and allowed as part of Rule No.6 2016 Law . Location of Each Territories For main article of Location of Each Territories , please go to Silvertonsville City Territories and Districts South # Steven National Park # Glorious Park # Trillenium Valley East - Center # Silvertonsville International Airport (East) # Downtown Silvertonsville (Center to East) North # Goldvine Gardens # Larissa Mountain # Theresia Ridge West # Erwinton Industry and Harbor Port # Haryanto International Raceway Circuit Track Legal Winter Races For main article of Legal Winter Races , please go to Silvertonsville City Legal Winter Races Types of Races : Circuit Races 360 Degrees of Silvertonsville (59.75 km) Sprint Races Silvertonsville Seasonal Tour (67.93 km) Drag Races Extensive Drag , Shifts and Perfection (3.5 km) Drift Races Silvertonsville Drifty Wifty Battle (55.79 km) Time Trial Races Extensive Clockwise Time Limit Race (53.79 km) Checkpoint Races Around Silvertonsville City Checks (52.50 km) Highway Battle Highway 793 (11.75 km) Speed Run Silvertonsville National Extensive Speed (63.97 km) Canyon Duel The Eternity Lifes (8.17 km) Winter Rally Race in the Lovely Winter (31.25 km) Districts of Each Territories For main article of Districts of Each Territories , please go to Districts of Each Territories Downtown Silvertonsville Platinum District , Chinatown Bay , Classic Quarter , Veronica District , Emerald Park Silvertonsville International Airport Entrance Pass , Airway Point , Transit Transfer Point Bay , Exit Pass , Departure Terminal Pass , Arrival Terminal Pass , The Great Sculpture Goldvine Gardens Actinolite Hills , Silicon Miles , Moonlight Strip Tunnel , Ashen Pines , Goldvine Refinery , Infinitive Eastwood Park , Great Circumstances Downs Trillenium Valley Pacific Borough , Trillenium Heights , South Millenium , Coast Seaview , Silvertonsville Univeristy Larissa Mountain Lightning Canyon Hills ,Jonathan-David Highway , Snowflake Drive , Collington Downs , Ethan-Edgar Valley , Legends Pass , Winter Crest Erwinton Industry and Harbor Port Bailey Naval Plaza , The Venue , Swift Beach , Erwinton Holdings , Quinton Industrial Park Glorious Park Carpenters Interstate Rise , Seven Melodies Ray Ridge , Brighton Face Drive , Agrinio , Reynoldsburg World Trade Center Holdings , Prairie Winds Avenue. Haryanto International Raceway Circuit Track Luminous Circuit Raceway Track , Luminous Drag Raceway Track , Lagoon Circuit Raceway Track , Lagoon Drag Raceway Track , Nikki Toll Tunnel Gateway Steven National Park Andrew Tunnel View , Andini Blue Crystal Waterfall , El Triston Granite Cliffs, Franklin Gallery , Nathan Royal Museum , Vivid Forest Landscape ,.Chandra Village , Biotechnology and Paddies Green Fields , Valencia Wildlife Reserve and Peak , Fresh Water Dam Reservoir , Golden Zenith Eagle Summit , Eternal Ice and Glacier Hills and Vessel River Theresia Ridge The Theresian Point , The Assembly Point , The Tarakanitas Point , Pleasent Borough , Greenhills Park , Crystallion Drive Highway , Central , Grand Avenue Silvertonsville City Police Department (SVCPD) For main article of Silvertonsville City Police Department , please go to Silvertonsville City Police Department (SVCPD) Heat Level 1 2011 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor Heat Level 2 2015 Ford Police Interceptor Sedan (Taurus) and Undercover Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor Heat Level 3 2012 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Interceptor + 2010 Subaru Impreza WRX STI Police and Undercover Ford Police Interceptor Sedan (Taurus) Heat Level 4 2015 Dodge Charger SRT-8 Hellcat + Ford Police Interceptor Police Utility (Explorer) + Nissan 370Z Nismo and Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 and Undercover Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Police Interceptor + Undercover Impreza WRX STI Police Interceptor + Police Helicopter Heat Level 5 2015 Chevrolet Corvette C7 Z06 and Camaro ZL1 + 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe and Caprice , and Undercover Dodge Charger SRT-8 Hellcat + Undercover Ford Police Interceptor Police Utility (Explorer) + Police Helicopter + BMW M4 and Mercedes C65 AMG Coupe Police Interceptor Heat Level 6 Nissan GT-R R35 Police , Gallardo LP560-4 Police , Aventador LP700-4 Police , Audi R8 Police , Aston Martin Vanquish Police , McLaren 650S Police , SWAT Trucks , 458 Italia Police , SLS AMG Police , Lexus RC F Police , SL65 AMG Black Series Police (Driven by Zephyr) , M6 Police and 911 Carrera Police﻿ and Undercover Chevrolet Corvette C7 Z06 , Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 + Undercover Chevrolet Tahoe and Caprice and BMW M4 and Mercedes C65 AMG Coupe Police Interceptor + Police Helicopter Heat Level 7 Koenigsegg Agera R Police , Hennessey Venom GT Police and Bugatti Veyron 16.4 SS Police + Undercover Nissan GT-R R35 Police , Gallardo LP560-4 Police , Aventador LP700-4 Police , Audi R8 Police , Aston Martin Vanquish Police , McLaren 650S Police , SWAT Trucks , 458 Italia Police , SLS AMG Police , Lexus RC F Police , SL65 AMG Black Series Police (Driven by Zephyr) ,M6 Police and 911 Carrera Police﻿ + Police Helicopter Heat Level 8 Undercover Koenigsegg Agera R , Hennessy Venom GT , Bugatti Veyron 16.4 SS Police + Helicopter + SWAT Trucks + Koenigsegg One:1 Police, Zephyr SL65 AMG Black Series Heat Level 9 All Police Patrol Units + Undercover Koenigsegg One:1, Zephyr SL65 AMG Black Series Equipments / Pursuit Techs / Weapons For main article of Equipment/Pursuit Tech/Weapons , please go to Pursuit Tech Eletromagnetic Pulse (EMP) , Spike strips , Helicopter , Roadblock , Speed Detector , Shock Ram , Electrostatic Field (ESF) Patrolling Silvertonsville City Police Department always parked and patrolled their car at an empty place , such as parking lot , shops , police lodge , and much more . It heavily inspired from Need For Speed Hot Pursuit 2010 , The Run , Most Wanted 2012 and 2015 on Hot Pursuit Race . Headquarters Downtown Silvertonsville [ Main Headquaters ] 7206 Green Walnut Street , Downtown Silvertonsville 39571 Silvertonsville City International Airport : Terminal 1 : 102C Alexson Terminal 1 Road , SIA Terminal 2 : 216B Javier Terminal 2 Road , SIA Terminal 3 : 307A Milson Terminal 3 Road , SIA Goldvine Gardens 9783 Ellington Diamond Pass , Goldvine Gardens 79362 Trillenium Valley 5673 Emerald Avenue , Trillenium Valley 28817 Erwinton Industry and Harbor Port 6739 Akito Junction , Erwinton Industry and Harbor Port 16580 6780 Harrison Manufacturing Plant Valley , Erwinton 12780 Larissa Mountain 3798 Billings Canyon Landscape , Larissa Mountain 39706 Glorious Park 8935 Lenesis Terrace , Glorious Park 52739 Haryanto International Raceway Circuit Track 5957 Joey Alexander Drive , Haryanto International Raceway Circuit Track 29385 Steven National Park 9973 Timberlake Research & Development Avenue , Steven National Park 14673 Theresia Ridge 4582 Nadya Putri Harsono Pass , Theresia Ridge 61098 Silvertonsville City Landmarks For main article of Silvertonsville City Landmarks , please go to SIlvertonsville City Landmarks 1.Goldvine Gardens Miracle Hotel Skyview Galaxy Tower (3rd tallest , 527 m , 100 floors) Goldvine Gardens Pavillon Exchange Mall Goldvine Platinum Casino Center Silvertonsville Convention and Exhibition Center The Halley Natural Special Pacific Museum The Paris Goldvine Gardens Sign Goldvine Gardens Seven Memorial East Cecillia Aquamarine Plaza Flint Outlet GSL Theater One Community Casino Sylvester Studios Edessa Cornwell Mendelssohn Chapel Saint Angel of Lord Gabriel Church Lucky List Milkyway Galaxy Hotel Great Infinitive Claremont United Tower (2nd tallest , 550 m , 97 floors) Ventura de Lais Avenue 2.Steven National Park Andrew Tunnel View Andini Blue Crystal Waterfall Chandra Village Nathan Royal Museum Lydia Hills Golden Eagle Zenith El Triston Granite Cliffs Franklin Gallery Vivid Forest Landscape Natural Glacier and Ice View Fresh Water Dam Reservoir Biotechnology and Paddies Green Fields Valencia Wildlife Research and Peak Vessel River Steven Andreas Chandra Statue Lake Meraviglioso Felicitta of Wisdom View Ocean Stevenage River HIlston Lake Kelson Saint Innocent Church Steven Scaffolding View Steven National Park Gift Shop Aventura Hills Aventura Hills Promenade Way Southern Pearl White Platinum Palace 3.Downtown Silvertonsville Pearl Glasses Palace Salisbury Prestige Rendezvous Silvertonsville History Museum Skyline Tower 7th of March Memorial Avery Modern and Culture Mall Saint David National Cemetery Grimstone Temple Overview Silvertonsville Protected Zoo Cascade Cove Silvertonsville Research and Development Technologies Al Hamid Mosque Saint Francisco Mellifluous Cathedral Genevieve Church Angeline Hotel Aventurine Jubileum Years Clock Tower Holy Jubilee Years of Mercy Memorial Silvertonsville City Astronomical Community Central SVCPD Museum Subsidiary St.Steven Play Group , Elementary , Junior and High School Park One Grand Infinity Mellifluous Silvertonsville Center (735 m , 110 floors the tallest building in the city) 4.Erwinton Industry and Harbor Port Silvertonsville City Manufacturing Plant Line Erwinton Museum Anniversary Swift White Beach Constellation Night Park Erwinton Harbor Merchandise and Museum Store Association of Trade and Manufacturing Erwinton Center The Venue Hotel Conflagration Erwinton Industry Park Memorial Bailey Theme Park SVCPD Museum Central Silvertonsville City Research and Development Technologies Subsidiary Green Lands Park Silvertonsville City Petrochemical Power Plant Silvertonsville City Hydropower Power Plant Silvertonsville City Solar and Tidal Power Plant 5.Larissa Mountain Carbon Canyon Memorial Monument Silvertonsville Landscape View Larissa Mountain Bridge Connector Larissa Mountain Museum and Reservoir Larissa Tunnel View Silvertonsville City International Mountains of Glacier and Snowflakes Gondola and Ski Resorts Station (shorten as Glacier and Snowflakes Gondola and Ski Resorts) Eagle Snow Summit Park Saint Angeline National Park Cemetery Infinity Logo Monument Sculpture Cascade Hills Silvertonsville City Edwardson Dual Twin Circual Loop Drive Larissa Mountain Exceed Jumps Eaglesburg Island Eaglesburg Expansion Man Made Island Ellington Royal Palace of Silvertonsville Northern Cascade Hills Royal Palace of Silvertonsville 6.Silvertonsville International Airport Vercelli Circual Ring Glasses Sculpture Seville Central 360 Round Loop Teardrop Upper Highway Seville Central 360 Round Loop Teardrop Downer Highway Seville 360 Round Loop Turn Sculpture Silvertonsville Supercar Showroom Silvertonsville Pureness Control Tower 5 Steps Chocolate Fountain Yard FunEditor4 Enterance Statue Silvertonsville City International Airport Hall The Serenity View Tower AventadorClock793SLX Signature Sculpture Saint Valencia Church Silvertonsville Hotel Transit Hazelton Turnway 7.Glorious Park Prairie Winds Avenue Landscape Parks Silvertonsville South World Trade Center Holdings Silvertonsville North World Trade Center Holdings Grand Silvertonsville City Lake Winter Greenforest Silvertonsville Greenview Weald Rainforest Silvertonsville City Central Hospital Silvertonsville Indonesian Culture , Zoo and Diligence Craft Scaffolding Young Iskandar Mosque Ken Shrine Rafael Nathan Church St.Felix Chapel Risa Temple Natsuki Archway Rafael Nathan Avenue Desta Lintang Highway Tarakanita Community Gathering Scaffolding Fountain of Wisdom and Prairie Glorious Park View Brescia Illumination Tunnel Way Brescia Intelligent Tower 8.Trillenium Valley Silvertonsville University Trillenium Silvertonsville Convention and Exhibiton Center Puellia Tunnel Pacific Silvertonsville Silvertonsville University Gardens Point Olympics Silvertonsville National Library Silvertonsville General Hospital Silvertonsville International Crystal Light Tower Silvertonsville Giant Seiko Clock Tower Greatly Water Fountain Exhibition Trillenium Cove Trillenium Cascade Terrace Valley of Four Seasons 9.Haryanto International Raceway Circuit Track Luminous Circuit Raceway Track Luminous Drag Raceway Track Lagoon Circuit Raceway Track Lagoon Drag Raceway Track Nikki Toll Tunnel Gateway Highway 675 Junction Light Exhibition Rio Haryanto Platinum Statue Luminous Raceway Track Tower Lagoon Raceway Track Tower Haryanto RCTW Garage of Supercars Descenzano View 10. Theresia Ridge The Theresia Assembly Point Scaffolding The Tarakanita Assembly Point Tower Mega Central Bus and Train Stations (Mega Central Stations) The Theresia Moments Museum The Tarakanita Memorial Museum The Huge Greenhills Park The Light Reflections of Prism St. Theresia De Lisieux Catholic Church The One Christian Church The Monument of ThereTara Theresia Publicy Open Theater The Bank Musuem of Silvertonsville 500 Years of Silvertonsville City Memorial Festival For main article of 500 Years of Silvertonsville City Memorial Festival , please go to 500 Years of Silvertonsville City Memorial Festival To commemorated the 500 years / Quincentennial years of SIlvertonsville City , Mr. Sylvester Wellington as the vice mayor and AventadorClock793S as the committee chairman of the event aswell the mayor and the establisher of the city , held a 2.5 months festival of the quincentennial years of the city . There are 7 types of event were held on the festival . The type of festival consisted of : 1.Up to 99% Discount All Shops around Silvertonsville City Terriotry and District will have discount on their products up to 99% for 75 days (2.5 months) . That's also including supercar , jewerly and other luxuries stuffs . 2.The Begin of Montgomery Turnpike and Grand Silvertonsville City Island Interconnector Bridge Built Being the 10th Turnpike in Silvertonsville City and the first Silvertonsville City Island Interconnector Bridge , those 2 superproject began to built in May 2016 and finished at 2018 (Montgomery Turnpike) and 2020 (Grand Silvertonsville City Island Interconnector Bridge) as part of Quincentennial of Silvertonsville City . 3.The Established of Southbourne Bay Coast Facilities and Quincentennial Sculpture at Glorious Park Not only beginning of the building of Montgomery Turnpike and Grand Silvertonsville City Island Interconnector , the 500 Years of Silvertonsville City Memorial also commerated it by establishing of Southbourne Bay Coast Facilities and Quincentennial Sculpture at Glorious Park to attract the tourism in the city . 4.Earlier Schedule of Silvertonsville International Auto Show 2016 (Extraordinary Silvertonsville International Auto Show 2016) For the first time in Silvertonsville City . The 50th Silvertonsville International Auto Show 2016 has been re-schedule earlier from the original schedule as tribute to the 500 Years of Silvertonsville City Memorial Festival and called it as Extraordinary Silvertonsville International Auto Show 2016 . The new schedule of the Auto Show 2016 is now from 24 May - 26 July 2016 instead of 21 August 2016 - 12 August 2016 . It has 42 participants for the Extraordinary Silvertonsville International Auto Show 2016 . It also the first time in Silvertonsville City lest Silvertonsville International Auot Show held for more than 2 months , opposite to previous auto show resulted only 10-21 days . As always , the location of Silvertonsville City will be held on Silvertonsville Convention and Exhibiton Center (SCEC) at Goldvine Gardens , 5.The Ribbon Cutting as The Opening of One Grand Infinity Mellifluous Silvertonsville Center and Silvertonsville City Solar and Tidal Power Plant The ribbon cutting as the opening the tallest building in the city , One Grand Infinity Mellifluous Silvertonsville Center at Downtown Silvertonsville and Silvertonsville City Solar and Tidal Power Plant at Erwinton Industry and Harbor Port Territory as part of Quincentennial of Silvertonsville City . 6.Quintcentennial Years Silvertonsville City Parade There's will be parade circumference the Silvertonsville City expect for Southern East , Southern West , and South Steven National Park district to protect the flora and fauna from noisy of the festival . It will have toys , food , flowers and much more category of the parade . 7.Silvertonsville City Old Town Food Fashion and Fun Festival (4F) The last type of the festival , also the most important things in the festival is Silvertonsville City Old Town 4F : Food Fashion and Fun Festival to revive the old town food fashion and fun in the festival as part of 500 Years of Silvertonsville City Old Town Food Fashion and Fun Festival . It held almost all of territory in the city expect Southern Steven National Park . Goldvine Gardens Grapevine Gardens Vineyard Bay For main article of Goldvine Gardens Grapevine Gardens Vineyard Bay , please go to Goldvine Gardens Grapevine Gardens Vineyard Bay Goldvine Gardens known as the best producer of Grape from their Grapevine Gardens Vineyard Bay . It located at 7503 Driftwood Pass Avenue , Infinitive Eastwood Park , Goldvine Gardens . History It was founded by Nickolas Edward Wilson and his wife , Nichole Ellison McGregor at 1516 , when Silvertonsville City was founded . Export Few grapes (20%) from Goldvine Gardens Grapevine Gardens Vineyard Bay were exported to other GoAnimate City such Vince Bay till December 2015 , Animatronic City , and GoCity due the international trends cause of the grapes from Goldvine Gardens best producer grapevines , Goldvine Gardens Grapevine Gardens Vineyard Bay made some few of populations loves the grape very much . Quality,The Production and The Value Uses From the Silvertonsville City Research and Development Data In 2010 about Goldvine Gardens Grapevine Gardens Vineyards Bay , from sampling 500 samples , the average quality of the grape from the bay was about 85% , which rated A or good . Cause of the high quality , 80 % population use Goldvine Gardens fro their needs . It made a special marks itself for Goldvine Gardens Grapevine Gardens Vineyard Bay achievements ,aswell for the farmers . In just a month , Goldvine Gardens Grapevine Gardens Vineyard Bay produces 1.3 million grapes from their grapevines and 275.956 tons of grapes . In year average , it's produced 13 - 17 million grapes and 2.75 to 3.5 million tons of grapes . Profits for the Goldvine Gardens Grapevine Gardens Vineyard Bay every months is around $355.000 to $370.000 . Making a year profit around $3.900.000 to $4.550.000 . With that cost The value of the grapes is use for church services , table grapes , raisins , grape jams , non-alcoholic drinks , and one of the biggest grapes ever harvest now on Nathan Museum .Only the best of the best grapes in the bay use for the church services that had more than 90% quality , although the best of the best grapes that had more than 90% quality also uses for public needs . 80% grapes from the bay uses for public daily needs (raisins , grape jams , market places , non-alcoholic drinks,etc.) 12.5 % grapes from the bay uses church service (Cathedral , Chapel and Church) and 2,5% for alcoholic drinks ,table grapes ,2.5% is for Yearly Show Milk,Cheese,Wine and Chocolate Exhibition and 2.5% is for exclusive stuffs for either government , R&D Silvertonsville City The Run Event For main article of Silvertonsville City The Run Event , please go to Silvertonsville CIty The Run Event As part tribute to Black Box and it's final series game , The Run , Mayor AventadorClock793SLX decided to make a event called The Run Silvertonsville City . It was The Run with Silvertonsville City version one . It will have 10 stages , which has the same amount with the one from NFS The Run . There's 327 participants on the event and it will begins on the Island Interconnector 1 Highway Bridge Approach to enterance of Silvertonsville City gate on North before reaching the canyons of Larissa Mountain . It ends on Goldvine Gardens near at Great Infinitive Claremont United Tower in 5th Batik Boulevard . Winner will awarded $33.300.000 (cut of 10% from $37 Million total prize for tax , care ,etc.) . The approximately of total run is 500 km and 350 km of asphalts . There's no terms of car to choose . Instead , there's will system Tiers / Classes . The classes / Tiers cars will started from Tier 1 to Tier 6 or Classes E to S . In Gas Station , the participants could customize their car on it . Glorious Park Road Name Related For main article of Glorious Park Road Name Related , please go to Glorious Park Road Name Related In Glorious Park apart it's popular Prairie Winds Avenue natural resources ,roads in Glorious Park 80% of them mostly used from AventadorClock793SLX Junior High School friends name . Here's some popular/famous streets from 100 street in Glorious Park : (*) means friends (**) means teacher Rafael Nathan Avenue* Frederick Evan Boulevard* Glenn Natanael Pass* Zefanya Galuh Drive** Ethan Zeta Street* Ribkha Angela Parkway* Hanna Alhamid Highway* Sergio Stevanus Avenue* Jonathan Virya Bay Vista* David Satria Bay Vista* Sister Greta Boulevard** Million Dollar Avenue F.X.Suminto Road** Budi Yuwana Bypass** Yovita Puji Expressway** Yunatan Aribawa Lane** Mario Aron Freeway* Naja Nadhifa Freeway* Andini Yuvita Parkway* Felicitta Dianwidhi Avenue* Desta Lintang Highway* Edgar Zeta Street* Daniel Kristianto Lane* Valentino Mahisa Pass** Cicillia Setyowati Esplanade** Glorious Park Approach , I-77 Petra Damiana Promenade** Fransisco Michael Promenade* Maria Anna Martini Brow** Kurnia Widjayanti Arcade** Olivia Gunawan Link* Marcel Feihan Thoroughfare* Airell Reinhard Strip* Valerie Lane Andreas Purnomo Lane Adrian Purnomo Lane Ferdinandus Yudha Pass Helena Nadya Putri Harsono Esplanade Alexander Herman Joseph Esplanade Maria Fransiska Gunawan Avenue Kiara Jasmine Vista Rafael Niko Navaro Boulevard Gregory Delano Highway Monica Krismawaty Brow Yohanes Arry Strip Cherry Susanto Freeway Maria Josefin Parkway Vidia Oktaviana Bypass Catherine Sumardi Lane Martinus Nicoadi Drive Popular Streets & Highways of SVCSR For main article of Popular Streets & Highways of SCSR , please go to Full Lists of Popular Streets & Highways of SVSCR From 377 streets and 77 highways of Silvertonsville City , here's some popular of 454 of them : * Steven Andreas Chandra Avenue (most popular) * Rafael Nathan Avenue (runner-up) Glorious Park & Trillenium Valley * Grand Peak Eternal Snows Glen Crescent * Interstate 793 / Highway 793 Huayra of Freedom * Interstate 675 / Freeway 675 Racing of 24/7 * Interstate 7 / Expressway 7 of Prestigious * Fransisco Michael Promenade * Ethan Zeta & Edgar Zeta Street * Jonathan Virya and David Satria Bay Vista * Fresh Water Dam Reservoir * Desta Lintang Highway * Tchaikovsky Expressway (Airport) * Yovita Puji Freeway * Mario Aron Freeway * Hanna Alhamid Highway * Naja Nadhifa Freeway * Grand Silvertonsville City Island Interconnector Expressway * Interconnector 1 Highway * Seville Central 360 Round Loop Teardrop Upper Highway * Seville Central 360 Round Loop Teardrop Downer Highway * Highway 153 * Oceanside Freeway * Andini Yuvita Parkway * Trillion Rupiah Highway * Grand Peak Freeway * Saint Michael Island Expressway * Clinton Island Freeway * Million Dollar Parkway * Interstate 81 / Highway 81 Classic London Icing * Freeway 2 / 2 Diff of Speedy * Driftwood Pass Avenue * Batik Boulevard * Joey Alexander Drive * Los Encinos Island Freeway * White Desert Stallion Ranch * Little Italy Road * Nathan Royal Museum Parkway * Lake of Wisdom Pass * Felicitta Highway * Elite Exhibition and Convention Center Avenue * Saint Angela Drive * Saint Carlo Borromeo Boulevard * Stevensburg Pass * Everspring Green Terrace Road * Everwinter Sparkles Terrace Road * Eversummer Aqua Terrace Road * Everfall Windy Terrace Road * Louisburg Esplanade Nathan Royal Museum For main article of Nathan Royal Museum , go to Nathan Royal Museum page 'Nathan Royal Museum '''is a colossal museum with combination of 9 categories of museum located at Steven National Park at Nathan Royal Museum District due the massive surface of the area . It's based on 3 museum : Frans Hals Museum , Field Museum and National History Museum Indonesia . It's named was to immortalized from Rafael Nathan Aribowo , a close friend of Pascal . 1961 Earthquake Disaster ''For main article of 1961 Earthquake Disaster , please go to Silvertonsville City 1961 Earthquake Disaster In 1961 , Silvertonsville City earthquake disaster spreaded almost over SVCSR with 9.1 force magnitude . It's made almost building expect 21 landmarks . Grand Hall Mellifluous Orchestra Building also the one got demolished caused of it . Caused of that , Silvertonsville City was forgotten till 2015 when AventadorClock793SLX revived when One Grand Infinity Mellifluous Silvertonsville Center almost completed finishing . Silvertonsville International Airport (SVIA) For main article of Silvertonsville International Airport , please go to Silvertonsville International Airport (SVIA) Silvertonsville International Airport is Silvertonsville one and only airport . It's a superlarge airport with a lots of luxury facilities on it . Cause of the very large airport , it's been it's own territories itselfs . It's popular for it's Seville Highway . Trivia * Silvertonsville City based on one of the area from Palmont City , which nonetheless is the Silverton , which is the hardest and the most toughest place on the game due this place has the highest police watch . In NFS Carbon stories , before the player succesfully conquered Silverton , the former ruler is Darius , the main antagonist from Need for Speed Carbon . * Silvertonsville City has the best police patrol in the city * Silvertonsville City is similar to Palmont City expect the location each area * The square of the city is 4.489 m2. * The Glorious Park popular place is a tribute from Pascal from his classmates friend . * This place is rich with natural resources and human * This place has the best humanity treatment * Larissa Mountain canyon's heavily inspired and based on Need For Speed Carbon canyons , including the Carbon Canyon like Desperation Ridge , Deadfall Junction , Eternity Pass and Journeyman Bane. * Some AventadorClock793S best buddies like Glenton , Innocentinus , Arc Princeton , Zack , Kelly , Carolina , Billings , Merville , Rodolfo , Sal , Sally , Avery , and Santino lives in Downtown Silvertonsville and Goldvine Gardens * Silvertonsville City has 17 radio stations , 51 skylines , 11 cemeteries , 61 companies (7 companies is automotive makers) , 37 malls , 8 theme parks , 35 casinos , 67 hotels , 87 industries , 23 bridges , 27 highways , 16 freeway , 49 parks and 410 roads aswell 177 legal winter races . * Joey Alexander is an Indonesian jazz pianist and is considered a child prodigy . His name was taken as a road name on Haryanto Race Circuit Track Way . * Steven National Park named was taken from Pascal's closest friend , Steven A. Chandra and his surname were taken as a village in the National Park . Meanwhile Andini Blue Crystal Waterfall , Andrew Tunnel View and Nathan Museum named was taken each from Andini Yuvita P (Pascal's crush) , Andrew Malvin L.(Pascal's good friend) and Rafael Nathan A.(Pascal's best classmate). * Steven National Park is region to have the most impassable roads after Haryanto International Raceway Circuit Track , as well the most widely street of all region . It has 155 street (9 freeways , 12 highways , 15 avenues , 16 roads , 5 passes , 7 ways , 15 valleys , 7 drives , 3 hollow , 5 beaches , 5 ridges , 2 lanes , 1 expressway , 1 bypass , 2 vistas , 1 esplanade , and 3 boulevards) * Silvertonsville City Police Department uses Dodge Charger SRT8 Hellcat , Dodge Challenger SRT 392 and Dodge Challenger SRT8 Hellcat as a backup car . Meanwhile , Dodge Charger SRT8 is the main car * Heat Level 9 is the highest heat on Silvertonsville City on car chase . Based on Need For Speed Most Wanted 2005 and Carbon . * The fastest police car in Silvertonsville City is Koenigsegg One:1 (2014) . With the top speed 451 km/h and acceleration just in 2.8 seconds , making the best police performance car in the city and in Special Response car 5 . Whilst in terms of handling , Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 is the best handling car in the city due drive trained by AWD (All Wheel Drive System) 5 * Equipment in Silvertonsville City is heavily inspired from Need For Speed Hot Pursuit 2010 , Rivals and Edge . * The Halley landmark were taken from the Halley Comet , a comet appears every 76 years . * All places in Goldvine Gardens are heavily inspired from Las Vegas and Silverton . Whilst, Steven National Park are heavily based on Yosemite National Park . * One Grand Mellifluous Silvertonsville Center is the tallest building of Silvertonsville City and all GoAnimate City , which has a tall of 735 m . It located at 77 Aston Avenue . * The city vice mayor is Mr.Sylvester Wellington . Meanwhile the mayor is AventadorClock793SLX , which is the founder of Silvertonsville City itself till 2020 . * Silvertonsville City was founded at 1516 , then disappeared around 1961 and revived at 2015 . * Silvertonsville City is the best place that produced the best grape from their grapevines located at 7503 Driftwood Pass Avenue , Infinitive Eastwood Park , Goldvine Gardens . * Silvertonsville City fast train called Silvertonsville Train Mass Transit Rapide . The train can goes for almost 315 km/h , which has the same performance with the 2008 Audi R8 5.2 FSi Quattro , with acceleration in just 2.7 seconds and 315-0 just in 12.1 seconds . * The original schedule of Silvertonsville International Auto Show is around mid August to mid September . It based on 2015- Gaikindo Indonesia International Auto Show and 1985-2015 Indonesia International Motor Show . * Glorious Park also called as "Mini Tarakanita 4 Junior High School #36 Force" due the name of street , building ,etc were tribute of AventadorClock793SLX's friends-teachers in his #36 forces , although not hiding the fact their juniors also been added including Fransisco , Abygail , etc. * The mosque located in Glorious Park was a tribute to Sultan Iskandar Muda , the kings bring the golden of Samudra Pasai Sultanate from 1607-1636 in Banda Aceh , Aceh . * Rafael Nathan Church name was taken from the street itself , which it's Rafael Nathan Avenue * Nathan Royal Museum is the largest museum in the city . * Silvertonsville International Airport has infamous 2 circual glasses ring named Vercelli , a upper u turn named Hazelton Turnway , a teardrop upper and downer arrival and departures turn highway named Seville Central 360 Round Loop Teadrop Highway , runway called United Accel Runway and A 360 Teadrop Golden Sculpture * Silvertonsville International Airport based on 50% Most Wanted 2012 , 25% Undeground 2 , 13% World and 12% Rivals airport . Mostly sculpture of SIA was heavily based one on Most Wanted 2012 . * SIA has a hotel called Silvertonsville Hotel Transit . * SIA also has a FunEditor4's statue as part tribute to FE4 as a GoAnimator in his GoAnimate Journey . * Gallardo LP560-4 (2010) is SIA taxiway car . * R8 , i8 and SLS AMG is the taxi car used for both arrival or departures passengers to their destination. * Haryanto Race Circuit Track Way name sake was taken from Rio Haryanto , the first Indonesia and Asia Formula 1 driver * The Lakeside , Oceanside and Riverside Street of Silvertonsville City is surrounded by Lake Kelson , River Hilston and Ocean Stevenage , which located at one package at Steven National Park. * Strait Merlington are between Saint Michael Island and the main city of Silvertonsville City . * Although Silvertonsville City Special Region has a lot islands , rivers , lakes , oceans , highways , freeways and expressway , the short distance between district is the key why it's called a city instead of bay / county . * 1961 Earthquake destroyed 81% surface of Silvertonsville City due the very strong magnitudo of the earthquake , which it's reached 8.7 . Tsunami near Ocean Stevenage made it worse . * Although Silvertonsville City based mostly from USA , some Toyota Indonesia car were imported to SCSR , including Toyota Innova AN140 and Avanza F650 with Toyota Agya , Calya , and Fortuner . * In Silvertonsville City The Run Event , the hardest to through is Steven National Park due many of sharp turns , extreme condition ,etc. * Petrol station mostly seen in Downtown Silvertonsville with total of 20 . People who attended SVCTRE can changed their car at here . * SVCSR is the sister city of Vince Bay despited different types of town . * Ellington Crystalium Crest Royal Palace of Silvertonsville is where King Gold , Queen Gold , Prince Gold and Princess Gold lives * Northern Cascade Hills Royal Palace of Silvertonsville is where King Platinum , Queen Platinum and Prince Platinum and Princess Platinum lives * Although the distance of Crystalium Palace and Cascade Palace wasn't that far , both Kingdom having a peaceful relationship based on Kingdom Peaceful Constitution No.71 Year 1945 . * There's also a Rafael Nathan Avenue at Trillenium Valley . It was mentioned on Eric & Dennis Becomes BF and GU video . * Zephyr's signature SL65 is a reference to Cross' signature Corvette. GoAnimate Fandom Silvertonsville City appears in a lot GoAnimate Fandom and video with a lot GoAnimate stuff such as Alvin Crest , Morgana Street , Go! Avenue , Go! Center , GoAnimate One Community Rendezvous . Category:Cities Category:Big Cities Category:Towns Category:Big Towns Category:Locations Category:District Comedy World City Category:Blog post Category:Blog posts Category:Landmarks Category:Silvertonsville City Landmarks Category:Silvertonsville City Category:Silvertonsville City Community